


blue

by changbinnies



Series: you’re my rainbow [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, a few tbz cameos? cause why not, also flower shops!, changbin is sad and left out but that’s ok cause felix loves him, changlix is minor tho eheh, jeongin’s there but he’s a bird, woojin hyunjin and seungmin are mentioned eep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinnies/pseuds/changbinnies
Summary: minho may be an expert at flirting, but jisung turns him into a mess.





	blue

blue (n): intuition, inspiration, tranquility, steadfast, importance

•

Jisung has a routine.

Wake up at six in the morning to the alarm set on his phone. Flounder desperately for the screen and press snooze for the godawful Radar ringtone that he’s been using for too long. Scrabble for his phone again after exactly nine minutes and hit the off button with his entire fist. Rub his eyes. Roll out of bed, occasionally falling onto the floor or into a pile of clothes. Stumble into the bathroom, pee, brush his teeth, wash his face, and stare at the dark circles mocking him through the mirror. (Do nothing about those dark circles.) Walk—with a little more life—to his room. Pick something out of that pile of clothes to pull on. Eat whatever for breakfast. (Least important meal. Change his mind.) Sometimes remember to check on his plants and water them if needed. Go through Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat until around six thirty three and realize that if he doesn’t leave his house in the next two minutes, he’ll be late for his shift.

Push the door open at six forty six and something seconds, listening to the tinkle of the bell above the door. Smile at the fact that he has thirteen minutes and something seconds before the first shift of the day starts. Get the shop ready.

•

Every day, Jisung has his pet canary, Jeongin, flip the OPEN sign forward at seven in the morning and works until one in the afternoon when Felix walks in, bright and smiling, and takes over until seven in the evening.

From one fifteen in the afternoon to around ten at night, Jisung does whatever he chooses. To an extent.

First, there’s lunch. He gets by. Then there’s returning to his apartment and maybe playing some guitar or watching some TV. Next, wait until three thirty in the afternoon when Changbin returns home so he can bother him. Then, return to music or TV. After, cook dinner or grab dinner with Changbin. Finally, go to sleep and prepare for another work shift the next morning.

It’s an alright routine.

Really, Jisung can’t complain. He averages around eight hours of sleep each night (much better than Changbin’s six), meets some interesting customers during his shift, hangs out with Changbin—a friend who understands him more than anyone, and exchanges silly texts with Chan, who’s too busy to stop by his own shop more than three times a week.

(They always look something like this:

 **sung:** hey bossman

 **sung:** just wanted to let u know that ur shop is standing, thriving, and not in flames on this fine wednesday afternoon

 **chan:** Wonderful! Thanks for the continuous updates, Jisung.)

The shop he works at, _Lucky Seven_ (it’s a cheesy name, but Chan insisted on it), is a quaint little establishment on the corner of Wealthy Street and South Avenue. On the outside, it’s your average store. Brick walls that match the rest of the buildings in the row, pastel pink window shutters, a wooden door, and plants hanging under the small overhang above the entrance.

Jisung’s not quite exactly sure what Google Maps would call _Lucky Seven_ . An antiques store? A flower shop? A little market?

To the average customer, it’s a mix of all three. Inside near the entrance, cute antiques and decorations from who knows where (Chan has his ways) litter the displays. Further down, rows of plants and shelves of pots and gardening tools line the walls. In the very back, a few tables of fruits and vegetables can be found. The lights are always dimmed, to create some sort of “ambience.” Chan’s words, not Jisung’s.

To special customers, it’s a magic shop. Those cute antiques? Jisung’s not sure who Chan’s connections are, but he thinks it’s some wizard named Sangyeon who makes them for a living. Those plants? They’re real, but are grown by magic. Those fruits and vegetables? They’re grown in a hidden greenhouse in the back room of the shop, also by magic. There’s a reason they can last so long on the shelves when the lights are dimmed and there are only a few windows. Occasionally, when a special customer enters, Jisung brews up potions or powders in the back room to the best of his ability and tries not to burn the shop down. Jisung actually specializes in growing flowers, which he could easily do at his apartment with his plants if Changbin knew of his... abilities.

Even though the shop doesn’t attract many customers, Jisung’s not lonely during his shift. He’s got Jeongin, and he’s got magical orders from who-knows-where to work on. But occasionally, during a slow stretch, he just wishes someone interesting, maybe even cute and handsome, would walk in. For years, he’s only gotten kind grandmas, standoffish older men, shy schoolgirls, and a few boys his age. He remembers the boys all by name, because. Well. Loneliness.

Woojin had walked in once, bought a bouquet of chrysanthemums, and never returned. There was also a point when he really thought Hyunjin could’ve been the one, but he walked in a few days later hand in hand with a boy named Seungmin, and Jisung returned back to his state of loneliness.

So here he is now, sitting cross-legged in the counter and making some flower crowns when the bell tinkles and Jeongin squeaks a little from where he’s perched on the register. Jisung looks up from the daisies he’s holding and sees a boy his age, with brown hair and the most innocent eyes he’s ever seen. Jisung cracks a small smile, despite not making eye contact with him yet, and Jeongin makes a noise akin to laughing.

The boy whips his head to the source of the noise, giggling when he sees the bright green canary resting upon the register. Jisung slightly malfunctions, almost dropping the daisies. He manages to keep them in his hands still, but he had fumbled with them and now there are stems of daisies resting in his hands. He sighs. Jeongin laughs even harder. Whatever. He has a pile of completed ones on the desk.

“Oh! Look at you!” a voice coos and Jisung freezes, watching as the boy approaches Jeongin and begins gently stroking his head. The canary ruffles his feathers in happiness and his eyes glint at Jisung. “Aren’t you just the cutest!”

Jisung supposes he should maybe... talk.

“Isn’t he?” he decides on, but his voice is so small he might as well have not said anything at all.

The boy looks up and meets Jisung’s eyes. Jisung watches in terror as his lips curve up. “And you’re quite the looker yourself,” he says cheekily, and Jisung forces his blush down.

“Says you,” he spits back quickly and immediately regrets it. Chan did always say his mouth seemed to run too quickly.

The boy grins. “I’m Minho,” he says while eyeing the pile of flower crowns.

Jisung sets his scattered daisies down and grabs a crown from the pile. It’s made of amaryllises. ( _Beyond beauty_ . How ironic.) He shakes that thought out of him mind and hands it to Minho instead. “Jisung.”

“Do you give these to every customer? Or am I just special?” Minho asks. Jisung hates that he loves the cheeky smirk growing on Minho’s face. He doesn’t answer. Minho grabs the flower crown and gently rests it on his hair while Jisung and Jeongin both gape as discreetly as possible. “Does it look good?” he asks, shyly tilting his head to the side. Jisung closes his mouth and just nods.

But all of the failed potions attempts and near-burning-down-the-shop experiences couldn’t have prepared him for what happened next. Jisung watches in silence as Minho gently sifts through his pile of completed flower crowns, choosing one made of red carnations, and tiptoes to set it on his head. Jisung knows this one. _Love and admiration._ God.

“You look good, too,” Minho remarks. Jisung can feel himself flush as he thanks him. Jeongin seems unamused.

“Anyway!” Jisung exclaims, eager for the strange atmosphere to leave. He hops down from the counter. “What can I help you with today?”

Minho (fucking) giggles. “I’m looking for a bottle of sleeping powder? My friend’s got insomnia, and I’m hoping this will help him out.”

Jisung frowns. “Give me a second.”

 **sung:** hey

 **sung:** rly pretty boy with brown hair and big eyes

 **sung:** claims his name’s minho and he’s looking for sleeping powder?

 **chan:** Oh! Yes! I completely forgot to remind you that he’s visiting today. He’s a close friend of mine.

 **sung:** u got it dude

 **chan:** :-)

Jisung shuts off his phone and pockets it. “Right this way.”

Jeongin flits to the front of the store as Jisung leads them to the back room, opening the doors with a keypad. It’s a fickle thing; it glows and only lets Chan, Jisung, and Felix use it. Even then, it always takes two or three tries before Jisung can get it to accept the code.

He can hear Minho gasp in wonder as they walk through the greenhouse, potion-making equipment, and shelves of bottles and vials. He fights down a smile.

They stop in front of a tall shelf, and Jisung has to stand on his toes to reach the bottle of sleeping powder on the very top. It fits in his palm, full of a light yellowish powder. “There you are. Make sure that only half of a teaspoon is mixed in per cup of water, and that your friend only has half of a teaspoon every day,” he recites. Minho nods earnestly, and Jisung’s heart shakes in time to the flowers on Minho’s head.

“So,” Minho starts on the way back to the shop, rolling the bottle around in his hands. “A hidden magic shop? I only found out Chan had magic powers last year, and I’ve known him for four years.”

Jisung ducks his head and rubs at the back of his neck. “Yeah… we try to keep our normal lives separate from—this,” he mutters, gesturing towards the back room. “My flatmate of three years still doesn’t know about all of this yet.”

Minho nods understandingly. “The friend I’m buying this for—” he shakes the bottle, “—doesn’t know I have magical connections either. Granted, I’m only half, so I can’t do much with my powers except communicate with birds, but he would still freak out.”

 _Birds._ That’s why Jeongin had practically chirped with joy when Minho petted him.

“Flowers,” Jisung blurts. Minho hums and tilts his head, crown almost falling off. Jisung pushes it back up. “I do flowers. I—I mean, I specialize in flowers.”

Minho hides his face behind his fist, covering his smile. “Of course, you and your amazing flower crowns. Thank you, by the way.”

All Jisung can do is nod and force himself to keep a calm composure as Minho pays, says goodbye, and walks out, the door tinkling behind him.

•

 **min** @lee.minho • 2h

i’m suing chan !!! he did not tell me that the employee at his store was gonna be that. fucking cute

 

 **Bang Chan** @chrisbang • 7m

in response to @lee.minho

:^)

 

 **min** @lee.minho • 2s

in response to @chrisbang

TERRIBLE

•

Minho doesn’t do potted plants. Realistically, with Soonie, Doongie, and now Dori also, there’s no way anything can grow peacefully, no matter how high up he places it. (Soonie and Doongie shredded up his flower crown the day he brought it back—Minho still hasn’t forgiven them.)

Minho also doesn’t do antiques. His apartment is in the urban part of town, with a modern- and minimalistic-looking interior. Chanhee would probably (definitely) have a fit if Minho brought home decorations that didn’t match the impeccable inside. It’s a miracle that Chanhee is fine with the three cats lounging around.

That leaves the produce, but Minho can’t recall the last time he made himself a healthy meal with real fruits and vegetables. Too bad Chanhee’s shit at cooking, also.

So he waltzes back into _Lucky Seven_ with absolutely nothing to buy in mind, but Minho has always considered himself an opportunist.

The bell tinkles and the canary chirps a “hello!” and Minho feels a smile make its way on his face.

Jisung is sitting cross-legged on the counter again, and Minho blurts out “do you ever stand behind the register like a normal employee?” before he can even think about what he’s saying. He throws his hand over his mouth, apology on the tip of his tongue and scared that he’s offended Jisung somehow, but the boy just laughs.

“Standing for so long gets tiring, Minho-ssi,” he cheekily responds. “Plus, my shift is ending in twenty minutes.”

Minho purses his lips. “When’s your shift?”

(He blames this compulsive question-asking on his opportunistic tendencies or whatnot.)

Jisung tilts his head. “Seven to one every day,” he pauses, eyeing Minho. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I didn’t really have anything in mind when I walked in,” Minho admits. “Maybe just your company?” He ends the question with a wink, and delights in the way Jisung freezes up.

“Minho-ssi, is it really… appropriate to flirt with an employee?”

Minho just shrugs, trying not to giggle as Jeongin chirps “he enjoys it, don’t worry!”

“Unfair!” Jisung cries, as he realizes what’s going on. “You two don’t get to conspire against me.” Minho just bends down to whisper something near Jeongin’s ear holes and Jisung groans. “Fine, I’m going in the back to restock some of our potions before I leave.” He begins walking away and Minho watches, fascinated, as Jeongin naturally flies to rest on the shelf nearest the door.

“Is he trained to do that?” Minho asks, hurriedly following after Jisung.

Jisung enters the code and opens the door. “Yes, Chan taught him to watch the front whenever we walk to the back room.” he answers without looking back. “But who said you could follow me?”

Minho walks behind Jisung as they near the ingredients he’s looking for. “I said I wanted your company,” he answers simply.

Jisung turns around to look at him. Minho stands up straighter. So does Jisung. Seven seconds ticks by where they’re both just looking at each other, until Jisung deflates. “Fine, you can watch me mix these.”

Minho claps his hands gleefully, trying not to get too caught up in the sight of Jisung’s eyes earlier. How cliche.

•

Jisung can’t shake the feeling of Minho staring at him off.

He tries to ground the berries and measure liquids as stably as possible, but Minho sitting a few inches away is quite the distraction.

Somewhere in his head he can hear Chan reminding him and Felix about maintaining professionalism while on the clock, something both of them struggle with occasionally, and berates himself. There’s no way that allowing a customer, that flirts with him nonetheless, to watch him mix potions is professional in any universe. Whatever. Chan will just have to deal with it.

Minho’s strangely quiet the entire time Jisung pours the mixture into separate little bottles, even reaching over to help secure the lids on them. Jisung flashes him an appreciative smile in return, and Minho just winks. Of course.

Sometime while they’re placing the finished bottles on the shelf, Jeongin calls out from inside the store. “Oh!” Jisung says, breaking the silence as he checks his phone. One in the afternoon. “Felix should be here.” He tries his best to hide his feeling of disappointment. Imagine the things Minho would say if he knew that Jisung was upset about having to leave Minho. Jisung would rather avoid that.

“Hey Lix!” Jisung greets as the back door closes on its own behind them. Felix grins, skipping to Jisung to give him a hug. “Minho-ssi, I’m going to finish shelving those last few bottles,” Jisung says once he pulls away, and then realizes that there was no reason for him to say that. It’s not like Minho wants or needs to know where he is, or anything. Although, that admittedly would be nice.

Minho seems to realize that too, the corners of his mouth turning up.“I’ll wait for you here with Felix, then,” Minho responds, eyeing the other boy. Jisung raises his eyebrows, watching as Minho and Felix have a strange stare-off(?) before walking away to the back room.

“Hyung, what the _hell_ was that?” Felix stage whispers as soon as Jisung is out of earshot.

Minho groans. “He’s cute, okay? And besides, why didn’t you tell me that you work here?” Minho asks, rolling his eyes. “Or Chan-hyung. I can’t believe I’m being betrayed by the Aussie cousins.”

“We’re not betraying you, hyung!” Felix rushes to defend. “I just didn’t know you came here.” He pouts and folds his arms. Minho pretends to be unamused, but a laugh forces its way out.

“I… don’t really. I came here once to buy my roommate something and now I’m here again. For no reason.”

“To wait for Jisung?” Felix asks, smirk on his face.

“No.”

“Hmm.”

“...Maybe. There’s just something about him, okay!”

“And what would that be?”

“I’m not sure. I want to get to know him better.”

“Hyung, this better not be another one of your hookups. Chan-hyung and I love him a lot and will collectively kick your ass if you hurt him.”

Minho smiles defeatedly. “I know, Lix.”

Felix rushes to bring the mood back up. “But I think you guys would be a good fit together! He’s bi, so if you play your cards correctly, someth—”

“I’M DONE!” Jisung yells from the back of the store. “Hopefully it wasn’t too awkward for the two of you in here alone—” he pauses when he sees Minho and Felix facing each other, seemingly engaged in conversation. “You guys don’t know each other, right?”

Minho can’t help but laugh a little. “We hang out together sometimes.”

Jisung gapes. “You _what?_ ”

Felix nods, grinning. “Minho-hyung hangs out with Chan-hyung a lot, and we both dance!”

Jisung’s eyes flit from one boy to the other. Minho watches with amusement as a blush begins to rise on Jisung’s cheeks. “Minho-ssi, you dance?”

“You bet,” Minho smirks. “Not too bad at it, if I must say so myself. Also, call me hyung. All these formalities aren’t needed if we’re going to get to know each other more, right?”

“I—sure,” Jisung answers. He seems somehow devastated at Minho’s words. “Dance?” he whispers to himself. “‘Get to know each other?’”

Felix laughs and begins pushing them towards the door. “Okaaaay, let me take over the shop now!”

Minho takes the chance to hold the door open for Jisung, and grabs his hand once they walk out. Jisung refuses to look at him. Minho revels in how shy he is.

•

 **min** @lee.minho • 4h

he rly gotta go and be all cute like that huh

 

 **Bang Chan** @chrisbang • 4h

in response to @lee.minho

:^^^^)))))

 

 **nyu** @cchanhee • 3h

in response to @lee.minho

What Goes On

 

 **min** @lee.minho • 2h

in response to @cchanhee

nothing

 

 **my name is not yongbok** @FELIX.lee • 2h

in response to @lee.minho

hehehehehehehe

 

 **binnie binnie** @_changbinnies • 1h

in response to @lee.minho

?!?!?

 

 **min** @lee.minho • 37m

in response to @_changbinnies

not here >:(

•

 **binnie:** hyung who is it !

 **min:** no one

 **min:** just this boy that works at this place called lucky seven

 **min:** name’s jisung

 **binnie:** o

 **min:**?

 **binnie:** nuthin

•

The next time Jisung runs into Minho, the situation is more or less not ideal.

Jisung, clad in his kitten pajama bottoms and one of Changbin’s oversized sweatshirts he found in his room and with wild bedhead, rubs his eyes as he scans over the various brands of cereal at the convenience store.

He considers calling Changbin to angrily rant about how each brand claims to be the healthiest and how none of it is believable, but can’t find the energy in him to do so.

Granted, it’s almost ten in the morning, but Jisung hasn’t slept in this late in weeks. It’s Chan’s birthday today, which means the store is closed and Jisung has to at least eat _something_ , even if it’s fake-healthy cereal, before going out to shop for Chan’s gift. Jisung has a knack for procrastinating gifts until the last minute, and for once, he really regrets it.

“Jisung?” a familiar voice calls out from down the aisle. Jisung turns his head to see Minho, almost model-walking down the aisle of cereals, dressed in a baby blue collared shirt with the top three buttons undone tucked into tight black jeans. Jisung blinks once. Twice. “You look cute,” he hears Minho tease, accompanied with a giggle.

Jisung doesn’t exactly process Minho’s words, still working on processing his outfit first. He unconsciously looks up and down Minho’s body, rubbing his eyes. His eyes land on Minho’s face, adorning an innocent smile. “Like what you see?” Minho asks in a cheerful voice, tilting his head.

Jisung blinks more before realizing that Minho looks like _that_ (in a good way) while he looks like _that_ (in a bad way). “Oh goodness, Minho-ssi. Don’t look at me.” He turns his head back to the cereals and tries to ignore the clear disparity in appearance between them.

“But Jisungie,” Minho croons. “Hyung likes looking at you.”

Jisung grimaces, equal parts disgusted and embarrassed at what Minho just said. “ _Hyung,_ ” he corrects himself. “That’s really greasy.” He grabs a box that he thinks he’s seen in the pantry before, turning back to face the shelf.

“I’m a greasy flirter,” is all Minho says in response. Jisung can hear how smug he is. “Do you have your phone on you?”

 _Flirter._ Jisung examines the nutrition facts on the back of the box. “Yeah, why?”

“I left mine in my apartment, and I need to look up what brand of ramen my roommate sent me to buy.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jisung answers flatly, reading the percentage of total fat over and over again. “Who doesn’t grab their phone before leaving the apartment?” _Zero percentage saturated fat. Nine percent sodium._ “Did you check your pockets?” _Two percent potassium. Nine percent total carbohydrates._ Jisung reads the nutrition facts in the loudest voice possible. In his head.

“Do you not believe me?” Minho asks. “It’s not in my pockets. Unless you’d like to pat me down.”

 _Twelve grams sugar. Two grams protein._ “No, I would not like to pat you down.” _Ten percent vitamin A. Ten percent vitamin C._

“Then may I please use your phone, Jisungie?”

_Ten percent calcium._

“Fine.”

_Thirty percent iron._

“Thank you!”

When Jisung gets his phone back, the search history says “brand of spicy ramen with the green packaging and funny cartoon drawings.” Jisung scoffs and grabs another box of the same cereal from the shelf.

They both stand in front of the cereals for a while and Jisung’s just about to ask why Minho isn’t looking for that green packaged funny cartooned ramen, but Minho beats him.

“Hey, I’ve seen that sweatshirt before,” he suddenly remarks. Jisung is terribly reminded about his appearance again. “My friend Changbin has that sweatshirt! He ripped a hole in the right armpit, though,” he giggles. Jisung looks down at the sweatshirt he’s wearing and lifts his right arm. Sure enough, there’s a coin-sized hole exposing his pit hair. Really attractive.

“Changbin-hyung…” he sighs, staring at the hole. Minho peeks his head around Jisung’s left side to also look under his arm. Jisung squeaks, shoving his arm by his side.

“Yours has a hole in the same spot!” Minho observes. “Unless—”

“Yes,” Jisung says, giving up. “This is his. Changbin-hyung is my roommate.” Minho grins widely and it somehow makes Jisung uneasy.

“We have so many mutual friends, Jisung!” he cheers. “This is going to make my job so much easier.”

Jisung finally turns to face him. “What job?”

“Wooing you, of course,” is all Minho answers before waltzing off to the ramen aisle. Jisung almost drops his two boxes of cereal.

•

 **min:** nah, you’re even cuter;)

 **sung:** who is this?

 **sung:** WAIT WHAT

 **sung:** YOU CAN’T JUST COMPLIMENT YOURSELF FROM MY PHONE

 **sung:** WHO LET YOU PUT YOUR NUMBER IN MY PHONE

 **min:** well i needed to find that ramen for my roommate

 **sung:** …

 **min:** anyway! why weren’t you working today? isn’t your shift seven to one every day?

 **sung:** it’s boss’s birthday

 **min:** ohhh i see! are you going to his apartment later?

 **sung:** of course, who do you think i am

 **min:** a cutie;)

 **sung:** i wouldn’t miss it for the world

 **min:** AW point proven

 **min:** but also u seemed down today:( is everything alright?

 **sung:** i’m fine. just procrastinated buying hyung’s gift until today

 **min:** hehe you silly bum! hope u find something soon

 **sung:** …thx

 **min:** ofc anything for u honey <3

 **sung:** bskdhxkdk

**•**

**min:** u and jisung know each other??2?2

 **binnie:** lol yeah he and chan-hyung and i make music together

 **min:** what the fuck

•

 **min** @lee.minho • 7m

WHY do all .2 of my friends know him

•

Jisung and Changbin walk into Chan’s and Felix’s apartment exactly seven minutes later than they’re supposed to, but Jisung settles on calling it “being fashionably late.” (In reality, he couldn’t find his colored pencils to draw Chan’s card.)

There are eight people sitting on the living room floor around a table adorning various gift bags. Aside from the cousins, Jisung recognizes Yugyeom, Bambam, Sangyeon, three of _Lucky Seven’s_ special customers, sitting next to two boys he’s never seen before. His eyes widen when he makes eye contact with Minho, who just smirks and winks, but he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised, even when he feels himself getting hot.

“Jisung! Changbin!” Chan yells as he throws his hands in the air. He gets up to embrace them both in a classic-tight-Chan-hug, almost crushing their gift bags in the process. “Glad you could make it.”

“Of course, hyung,” Jisung breathes out when Chan finally lets go. “Happy birthday!”

Next to him, Changbin repeats, “Happy birthday, hyung!” but in a high-pitched voice while pinching Chan’s cheeks. Felix snorts from where he’s sitting next to Minho.

Jisung sets his gift down, greeting the other boys, and laughing to himself at his “IT’S A GIRL!” bag surrounded by actual birthday gift bags. He’s not even sure why he had it in his closet, but it was the best he could find.

Somehow, Jisung ends up sitting between Minho and Felix. And by somehow, he means Felix shifting to Chan’s side more to open a space for him and Minho excitedly patting the floor with those wide eyes. Not that he minds, though.

•

Throughout the night, a few things happen.

No drinking, of course. Chan would never have to take responsibility for nine intoxicated young men. Instead, they hang around on the couches—watching movies, eating snacks, painting each other’s faces with frosting.

Jisung learns that the two boys’ names are Kevin and Jacob, both friends of Chan’s who met him at wizard school, but they whisper that to him. Changbin is still blissfully unaware that he’s the odd one out.

Felix, not surprisingly (people like Changbin have always been his type), continues to hint at Changbin that he’s interested in him by leaning near him and looking at him for extended periods of time. Changbin is also blissfully unaware of this.

Minho somehow manages to slip his hand into Jisung’s while they’re crowded near each other on the small couch. He brings their linked hands in the front pocket of his sweatshirt, eyes trained on the movie the entire time.

Jisung tries not (and almost fails!) to combust when Minho, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

•

Minho makes sure to visit _Lucky Seven_ after one in the afternoon this time, determined to spill his thoughts to Felix. Or maybe even Jeongin. Anyone.

The bell tinkles as he opens the door and to be completely fair, he should’ve seen it coming, but he still gasps a little when he sees Changbin by the flowers, subtly sending googly-eyes to Felix, who’s helping someone at the register.

“Changbinnie-binnie,” he coos, skipping over to him. “Whatcha looking at?”

Changbin groans. “You’re an asshole, hyung, you know that?” Minho grins. “Can’t believe Jisung thinks you’re cute.”

“Of course he does!” Minho responds, as nonchalantly as possible. “Who doesn’t think this face is cute?” He’s not nonchalant. Jisung thinks he’s cute. Ohhh boy.

“Hyung…” Changbin sighs, shaking his head. “Just wait until you hear that from Jisung himself. I have a feeling you’ll explode.”

“Not true!” Minho whines. “I am a composed, strong-willed romantic. I can’t believe that you don’t believe in me. I have better people to talk to.” Minho saunters off to where Jeongin is resting by the register, coaxing him onto his hand and bringing him away from the other people in the store.

“That’s a bird, hyung!” Changbin calls after him.

Minho flips him off.

•

 **min** @lee.minho • 3h

jeongin is my only friend

 

 **min** @lee.minho • 3h

in response to @lee.minho

jeongin listens to me when no one else will

 

 **min** @lee.minho • 3h

in response to @lee.minho

jeongin knows all the answers to my love life problems

 

 **Bang Chan** @chrisbang • 2h

in response to @lee.minho

He’s a canary?

 

 **Bang Chan** @chrisbang • 2h

in response to @chrisbang

OH. Haha!

 

 **binnie binnie** @_changbinnies • 2h

in response to @chrisbang

oh. haha! what! is going on! you know i don’t like being excluded:(

 

 **min** @lee.minho • 1h

in response to @_changbinnies

oh boy baby you are in for a wild ride

•

“Hyung, does he flirt with everyone like this?”

Jisung is tending to some flowers, watching as they sprout and bloom in a matter of seconds. The store just opened, and no one else but he and Chan are inside.

“Careful with the flower growing out here in the store, Jisung,” Chan notes. “Someone could walk in any moment.”

Jisung finishes off a few blooms before they start carrying the pots to the flower section. “He told me he was a ‘greasy flirter,’” Jisung recalls, rolling his eyes. “He’s so bold.”

Chan giggles from where he’s placing a pot of peonies on the top shelf. “He’s like that. Although I haven’t seen him this… invested in a while.”

“‘Invested’?” Jisung raises his eyebrows.

Chan hums, brushing the soil off of his hands. “He seems to be ver—”

The bell above the door rings, and Chan hurries to attend to the customer. Jisung is left alone with his flower pots to think about how Chan could have possibly ended that sentence.

To pass time, Jisung walks to the back room and begins arranging flower stems into mason jars, preparing them for the old lady that always buys one a week for a different friend every week. He’s in the middle of blossoming a sprig of Queen Anne’s Lace when he hears an all too familiar voice sing-song his name.

“Jisungie! Channie-hyung told me you would be back here!”

And there Minho is, a flower crown matching the exact color of his pinkish-red shirt tucked into light wash jeans.

“Where did you get that?” is the only thing Jisung manages out. He looks terribly good.

Minho grins, eyelashes fluttering cutely. “Channie-hyung gave it to me. Said you made it. It looks good, doesn’t it?” Jisung thinks back to the first time he had met Minho and he asked the same thing, except Jisung hadn’t answered that time.

“You look beautiful,” he scoffs, trying to play off the truth behind his words. “What did you need from me that Chan-hyung couldn’t help you with?”

Minho watches as Jisung continues to bloom flowers. “Hmm. You.”

Jisung’s hand stills, in the middle of unfurling another blossom. “Me?” He makes eye contact with Minho, instinctively leaning back when he notices that Minho had leaned in.

“Huh? Nope. I said new. New, uh, flowers?” Minho asks. “My roommate and I decided that our apartment was too plain.”

Jisung almost laughs. “Okay hyung, whatever you say.” He finishes the bloom and motions for Minho to follow him.

In silence, they make their way through the shelves of flowers, potted plants, and gardening materials. Jisung turns around when he hears Minho’s footsteps stop, tilting his head in question. “See anything you like?”

Minho doesn’t answer. Instead, he stares at Jisung for four seconds (yes, he counted) before blinking, almost as if shaking himself out of a trance. “Yes, actually. Those ones over there—” he points at a bouquet full of pastels and whites, “—I like those.”

Jisung giggles. “Hyung, you can’t decorate an apartment with a bouquet,” he says. “You’ll need potted plants or something. Unless you have a vase. Do you have a vase?”

Minho seems to recognize his mistake. “Vase? No? Uh—don’t worry about it. I want that bouquet.”

“Okaaay,” Jisung says. “I suppose I can’t argue with a customer.”

“Damn right you can’t,” Minho responds cheekily. “If I asked you on a date, you couldn’t say no!”

Jisung, scared and embarrassed, speed walks to the register and completes Minho’s transaction as quickly as possible. “Bye, hyung,” he mutters under his breath.

“I’ll do it one day!” Minho sings as he pushes the door open and walks into the street.

•

 **min:** hey jisungie

 **sung:** yes hyung

 **min:** guess what!

 **sung:** what

 **min:** you’re supposed to guess

 **sung:** uhhhh

 **sung:** chan finally told you i’m straight?

 **min:** what

 **min:** wait

 **sung:** NO WAIT i’m kidding

 **sung:** sorry continue

 **min:** … :(

 **min:** you scared me

 **min:** but actually! it’s my birthday soon!!!

 **sung:** oh? how old are you turning

 **sung:** 47?

 **min:** 21 on october 25th!

 **min:** HEY

**sung: （╹◡╹）**

**min:** shut up

 **min:** you’re lucky you’re cute

 **sung:** sorry could you repeat that? i couldn’t hear you

 **min:** STOP

 **sung:** …

 **sung:** love u hyung

 **min:** sojdfh

 **min:** sorry i dropped my phone

 **min:** i think

 **sung:** hyung ur weird?

 **min:** i know

•

Minho actually ends up purchasing a vase from Felix that day to put the flowers in (he puts it out of reach from the cats, which makes it almost not visible to him and Chanhee, but whatever), as well as obtaining some vital information. _“Jisung’s favorite flowers are pink carnations, lilies of the valley, and yarrows! He’s a bit of a sentimental boy. If you want to_ really _sweep him off of his feet, that’s the way to go.”_

And so Minho sets out to do just that. Remember: opportunistic tendencies!

The carnations are easy to find; the flower shop a few minutes away from Minho’s house has those. The lilies of the valley and the yarrows, however, are nearly impossible to find. Minho ends up driving for two hours around the entire greater-city area to buy those flowers.

Minho also finds something else: the fact that he would gladly put that much effort into wooing Jisung. (Just wait til Changbin hears that one. He would vomit. Ha.)

•

 **min:** is jisung home rn

 **binnie:** yeah we both are

 **binnie:** why?

 **min:** bitch i asked about jisung not you

 **min:** jk wub u binnie binnie<333

 **binnie:** that’s gross. i don’t care about you either

 **min:** too bad! i’m coming over

•

It’s almost three in the afternoon when Minho knocks on the door of Changbin’s and Jisung’s apartment, holding his bouquet behind his back.

A few seconds later, the door opens and there stands Jisung, hair still fluffy from a shower, presumably, and Minho almost stops breathing. “Hey—”

“Who’s there?” Changbin yells from inside. Minho sighs. “Oh nevermind. It’s Minho-hyung, isn’t it. Gross.”

“Uh, come in hyung,” Jisung mutters, stepping out of the way and closing the door behind Minho. “What are you doing here?”

“Just visiting,” Minho says in a teasing voice. “I can’t visit my two favorite dongsaengs?”

Jisung fake gags. “Bleh.” And then he giggles, and Minho blushes. “What’s behind your back?”

“Nothing.” Minho makes sure to stay behind Jisung as much as possible, but he supposes it’s not possible to last _that_ long trying to hold a bouquet of flowers behind one’s back.

So when Jisung quickly walks behind him to get two glasses of water, Minho’s plan fails.

“Hyung, are those for me?”

“No.” Minho blurts out, hiding his back as much as possible. (So much for greasy flirter.)

Jisung approaches him, tugging his arm from behind his back. “My favorite flowers,” he mutters. “So I’m assuming these are for Changbin-hyung, then?”

“NO,” Minho almost-yells, despite the growing smile on Jisung’s face.

“Okay, so who would these be for?”

Minho sighs. “I asked Felix for your favorite flowers and spent hours driving around town trying to find these _stupid_ lilies of the valley and yarrows. I can’t believe you have such high standards regarding flower types.”

Jisung bends over, laughing. “Yeah, those are hard to find. They normally take a few seconds longer for me to grow also. That’s why I love them so much. They’ve got this sort of resilience to them,” he says, petting some of the flowers. They practically—no, actually—perk up a bit. “I’ll go grab a vase!”

Minho releases a long breath. Asking someone out is much harder than he expected. He supposes flirting was enough to pick up one-night-stands, but not enough for this boy who had somehow wormed his way into Minho’s heart.

His phone buzzes, and he sees a text from Changbin saying _“jisung grows flowers in a matter of seconds?? wtf am i hearing from my room???”_ and decides to ignore it. He’ll tell Changbin soon enough.

“Look at how cute this is!” Jisung’s voice rings in the silence as he steps out from the storage room. “Chan-hyung made it for me.” It’s a baby blue ceramic vase, covered in various polka dots, squiggles, and lines of different colors. Jisung fills the vase with a bit of water before taking the bouquet from Minho’s hands. He stills.

“Is something wrong?” Minho asks. His voice is filled with so much worry that Jisung almost laughs.

“Hyung, did you wrap this yourself?”

Minho nods sheepishly, looking at his poor attempt of wrapping plastic around the flowers and tying them together. “I know it’s ugly compared to what you can do. Sorry.”

But Jisung looks embarrassed, face reddening. “That’s really… cute,” he mumbles. He carefully unties the ribbon, takes off the plastic, places them in the vase, and puts the vase in the middle of the coffee table. “Thank you, hyung. But you never told me what these were for?”

Minho coughs. “I, uh, they’re a gift!”

Jisung raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. It’s my attempt at sweeping you off of your feet. I didn’t know the proper way to ask you on a date, so I asked Felix for help. I hope that’s okay,” Minho rushes out, looking everywhere but at Jisung. “Oh! But you also told me yourself that you can’t argue with a customer, so you have to say yes,” he adds on, voice gaining volume.

Jisung laughs a little. “Hyung, you don’t have to worry that much. I wasn’t planning on saying no. And besides, I think you already swept me off of my feet the second you stepped into the store,” he admits.

Minho seems relieved. “That’s what Jeongin said when I walked in! I just wasn’t sure if I could believe him, because—yeah.”

“Who wouldn’t be swept off their feet after seeing you for the first time?” Jisung teases.

“GROSS,” Changbin’s voice interjects again. “Just go on a date somewhere and get out of here.”

Minho giggles, grabbing Jisung’s wrist gently and opening the door. “Bye Binnie! Thanks for letting me visit,” he calls before Jisung closes the door behind them, and he intertwines their fingers together.

•

 **jisungie** @jisunghans • 2h

made a twitter just to say this: the bouquet was sweaty when i grabbed it. he was nervous hehehe

 

 **min** @lee.minho • 2h

in reply to @jisunghans

stopdkfjkdsj i’ve never asked someone out before :(

 

 **binnie** @_changbinnies • 2h

in reply to @jisunghans

that’s disgusting take ur guys’ love somewhere else

 

 **min** @lee.minho • 2h

in reply to @_changbinnies

you won’t be that salty once you figure out how @/FELIX.lee feels about u

 

 **binnie** @_changbinnies • 1h

in reply to @lee.minho

SHUT THE FUKCU P

 

 **jisungie** @jisunghans • 1h

in reply to @lee.minho

ha good one hyung

•

 **sung:** you’ve really never asked anyone out before?

 **min:** not what you expected from me huh ;)

 **min:** but no yeah i have never . been invested in a relationship before this

 **sung:** hehe i’m special

 **min:** damn right u are .

•

“Hyung, you can’t keep paying for me,” Jisung whines as Minho places his card on the receipt.

“So? I will if I want to. I just like you that much,” Minho retorts, winking. “Besides, just get me something super nice for my birthday!”

Jisung pales. “Shit. That’s in a few days.”

“Back to procrastinating gift-buying?” Minho laughs. “Sungie, it’s okay. I don’t need you to buy me anything.”

“Still,” Jisung protests. “I can’t just not get my boyfriend anything for his birthday!”

Minho doesn’t answer. Instead, he whispers to himself, “Boyfriend…”

“Well, yeah?” Jisung says, tilting his head. “You _did_ ask me out!”

“I know, I just—” Minho pauses. He takes a deep breath. “I used to hook up with people. Not too often, I guess. Maybe once or twice a month. But this is the first time I’ve really settled down and been in a relationship with someone, and I’m nervous? I don’t know how to do dates and boyfriends, and I really don’t want to mess it up.”

Jisung, the whole time, nods slowly. “That’s totally okay, hyung,” he responds. “Now I know why you were so smooth when flirting with me but not when asking me out. Plus, I think it’s cute.”

Minho sticks out his tongue. “Whatever. You’re mine now and that’s all that matters.”

The time spent bickering was enough for the waitress to grab the card and return it, and Minho scribbles down the tip. “Just get me your love for your birthday,” he says excitedly, shrugging on his coat and scooching out of the booth.

“That’s greasy, hyung!” Jisung whines.

“I’m a greasy flirter, remember?” Minho says as he holds the door open for Jisung and grabs his hand as they walk to his car.

“Whatever you want to believe, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! comments n kudos are appreciated :”)  
> \- a


End file.
